


The Seconds From Ashes To Flame

by LinusPearl



Series: Treading Red Waters [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, MikoRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was sure there was a fairy tale about them. Cold biting wind reminded him of his vulnerability, limbs trembling under the stinging assault.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” The tone didn’t hold any surprise though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seconds From Ashes To Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot written for day four of MikoRin Week on tumblr with the prompt special occasions. It's a stand alone but can be read as a continuation of [On The Twelfth Chime Of Midnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4049059) Enjoy! :3

Rin watched his breath fog into the air. Early sunset was splattering gold tints everywhere on cold white and blue, making the roofs covered in snow shine in the quickly disappearing light. A shiver ran down his spine and Rin treasured it as long as it lasted.

It still felt strange to be here. The ghost of the needle in his arm haunted his skin. Everything was foreign, new, yet welcomingly familiar. The shops down the street he used to go to after his morning jogs. The small park with the statue of that firefighter. Rin smiled, closed his eyes as much as to enjoy the last of the day warming his face as to try and remember the details of the bronze merman the firefighter was carrying.

Rin was sure there was a fairy tale about them. Cold biting wind reminded him of his vulnerability, limbs trembling under the stinging assault.

“What are you doing here?” The tone didn’t hold any surprise though.

Rin barely turned, shrugged then hunched as the wind got stronger. Rin had to prick up his ears to hear over the wind a zip being undone. He sunk into the warmth as soon as it enveloped him, zip swiftly done up under his chin. Unfolding behind his still fragile frame, a strong torso he longed to touch. Just there, under the barrier of their respective shirts. Not that Rin was particularly in a sexual mindset, really, it only felt like eternity since he and Seijuro had been skin to skin.

“So.” The embrace around him briefly squeezed. “What are you doing here?”

Rin wondered if they’d still be able to do that once he would regain some weight. Probably not. It was time to consider buying larger sweaters for Seijuro.

“Just watching the sun.”

His old notebook came to his mind, full of things he wanted to do. Seijuro’s cheek was warm and soft against his, breath tickling his jaw. Rin rubbed at the back of his neck, words failing him when he needed them most. It was a first. Well, maybe not. But he was sure that he’d remember clearly how he couldn’t process this simple news to Seijuro.

Blazing orange sun pierced through the cloud that dimmed its light, like a goodbye waving hand. Rin looked up. Just like on that morning on the river bank, pairing up sun and Seijuro was somehow magic. It was like adding life to life. Pastel pink clung to Seijuro’s eyes, gold set fire to his red locks, gentle violet underlined the shape of his lips. Seijuro finally blinked down at him, brought their foreheads close.

“What are you smiling for?” Seijuro’s voice washed over him, steady and deep.

Rin realized he was, just right when he couldn’t help but pull further up the corners of his mouth.

“Merry Christmas.”

Seijuro could only frown. Rin softly brushed the tip of their noses.

“It’s too early for...”

Seijuro slowly cut himself, pulled back a little, hand frozen midway to cup the right side of Rin’s face.

“Come again?” Seijuro’s tone was tentative, eyes bright even when no day light was left.

“You heard me.”

Rin watched with pleasant butterflies in his stomach as Seijuro’s breath hitched up.

“You’re kidding me, right?” he chuckled, incredulous. Hopeful.

Rin shook his head. His smile felt impossibly large and wide. Like he could break his jaw. Seijuro burst out laughing. So clear. Relieved. Loud and generous. Rin thought it would’ve been wise to show him the twelve pages report about his last tests. The letter from the hospital explaining the results. He could still do that, a little later maybe.

Seijuro framed his face, pressed a kiss on his forehead. Rin’s eyes followed the soft expanding of his chest as he took in a shuddering breath then looked at him, gaze so bright and intense.

“Gone for good?” he murmured.

“Gone for good.” Rin assured.

Rin had to close his eyes, burning sting bringing tears up. It almost felt like looking at the sun. Almost. Except that Seijuro lent him his flames to leave him reborn, just like he did when they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments are welcomed <3 See ya ^^


End file.
